


Attack on Titan One-Shots & Songfics

by Sousukex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousukex/pseuds/Sousukex
Summary: Just some one-shots of the AoT guys. You can request!!!





	1. Author's Note

Make some requests, guys! I will also write some on my own. :3 p.s. Please don't get impatient. School is in session and I only have certain amounts of time to write, and they differ daily. So please be patient when waiting for an update. Thank you and I love you all.


	2. Fighting Over You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request of Levi, Jean, and Eren fighting over you. Enjoy!

It was a beautiful morning... Something you rarely got to sit and enjoy in the Scouting Legion. You sighed, smiling. God, you loved this. It was nice to escape the stressful and clustered environment of the cabin your squad was having to hide out in. But your peaceful thoughts were soon interrupted by soft footsteps.   
“You know the captain wouldn’t want you out here.” Eren said as he sat down beside you. You smiled. “What does it matter? At least now I won’t be alone when he yells at me.” You glanced at him. “I guess you’re right.” Eren smiled too. The two of you sat in silence, unaware that you were being watched from a window. Eren started to speak, but was interrupted. “Hey, brats! Get your lazy asses in here and help clean!” Captain Levi had opened the window and yelled. Eren smirked as if to say “I told you so.”  
Most of the squad had went out to gather firewood and clean up the barn close to the cabin, leaving only you, the captain, Eren, and Horseface. Eren scrubbed the sink as you wiped off the table, and Jean was leaning on the broom he was supposed to be sweeping the kitchen with. “Jean he’s gonna catch you, so you’d better start sweeping.” You said, not looking at him. He smiled. “Nah, he won’t catch me… Unless you’re gonna tell on me.” Jean said. You rolled your eyes and stopped wiping the table. “Don’t even dare trying to flirt with me.” You put a hand on your hip. Eren snorted quietly. “Shut up, Jeager,” Jean glared at him, “And who said I was flirting?” He continued. You raised an eyebrow. “I could tell you were headed there.” You smiled. “Oh c’mon, F/N… Will you just give me a chance? One date, Please?” Jean made puppy-eyes. You had to admit, it was cute. Before you could reply, Eren interjected. “She said no before and she meant it.” He said. Jean looked at him. “I didn’t ask you, rat.” Jean snapped back.   
The two started bickering back and forth, with you sighing and trying to get them to stop. You jumped when a voice sounded. “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Levi screamed. Jean and Eren fell completely silent, and you smiled. “Now what the hell are you two fighting over?” Levi asked, irritated. Eren stayed silent, gulping. “We were fighting over… we were fighting over F/N, sir.” Jean spoke up. Levi rose a brow. “F/N, Eren, is this true?” He asked. “Yes, sir.” You replied, smiling. “Yes, sir.” Eren said. Levi nodded. “Well, I thought F/N had told you, but I guess she didn’t.” Levi said with no emotion. Jean and Eren looked at each other. “Told us what, sir?” Eren asked. Levi gave the slightest grin. “That she is with me, and that has been why she’s denied both of your offers for a date.” He answered. The two looked utterly shocked at what Levi said. “There’s no way.” Jean said. This started a whole new argument over you, making you roll your eyes and walk out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry if it was too short... Keep making requests tho!


	3. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ErenxReader request. I hope you guys like it.

You knew, when joining the Scouting Legion, that things weren’t going to be easy. But, honestly? You hadn’t expected it to be this bad. You’d survived the terror of your entire family being eaten by Titans, and you thought that maybe the Scouting Legion would be the place for you. God, were you wrong.  
There had been so much blood on that first mission, more blood than you could’ve imagined. It was too much. As soon as the battle was over, you found a quiet street and collapsed against the wall of a building. You sat, with your knees to your chest and your arms around them. You buried your head in your knees and let the tears fall.  
It had been a few minutes when you heard the footsteps. “Y/n?” A familiar voice said. Eren. The guy you had truthfully had a crush on since the first day of training. Nothing huge, just a daydream you liked to have every once in a while. You didn’t reply, causing him to sink down beside you. “Y/n? Are you okay?” He asked, genuine concern. You looked up at him, your cheeks tear streaked. His eyebrows shot together in sympathy and understanding. “There was so much blood…” You croaked. Eren scooted closer. “I know.” He said. You started sobbing again. “It was worse than… Worse than the day I lost them…” You sputtered. He wrapped his arm around you as you started crying harder. “I lost someone that day too, but you have to be strong. Y/n, you have to be strong for whoever you lost.” He said. You nodded, leaning your head on his shoulder.  
“Thank you, Eren.” You said quietly. The two of you had sat in that position for a while. “We should get back. They might come looking for us.” He said, smiling lightly. You nodded. Eren stood up, and held his hand out for you. You gratefully took it and stood, only to trip. You didn’t hit the ground. Instead, Eren’s arms caught you. Your gaze drifted up into his bright hazel eyes. Eren smiled at you, causing a blush to spread across your cheeks. He leaned down and planted a light kiss on your lips. He lingered there, his lips barely touching yours. “I’ve got you,” he smiled, “Always…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry it took so long, my school was having 9 Weeks Tests and then Global Scholar testing. I didn't have enough time to write between studying and testing. I wish you guys so much luck on any tests you have upcoming.


	4. Bad Luck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean x Reader request. I hope you like it!

Out of all of the ways to get injured, you found the worst one. You’d expected it to be something involving a Titan… Well, technically it did. Your squad had been chasing through the forest of giant trees, and your gear had malfunctioned. You swung wildly as one of your hooks didn’t catch a tree. You had only a split second to think before you slammed into a tree. Everything immediately went black. 

The sunlight might have been what woke you. That or the weight shifting to the side of the bed as someone sat down. Your eyes adjusted, and you automatically recognized the face that was looking down at you. Jean Kirstein. The two of you had become close friends, and no matter how much Sasha had insisted that he had a crush on you, you denied it.   
“Jean?” You asked, your voice cracking. He smiled and nodded. “Yeah. It’s good to see you awake.” He said. You smiled faintly. The pain registered. It pulsed through your entire body, making tears well up. Jean must have noticed, because he jumped up, grabbing some type of pills and holding them up towards your mouth. “Open up.” He said, softly. You opened your mouth, and he dropped the pills in. Jean picked up a cup of water that had been sitting on the bedside table. He poured enough in your mouth for you to swallow the pills. “They should start working in a little while.” He said as he set the cup back and sat down. “You shattered your rib cage and broke an arm. Luckily nothing happened to you back, which is very surprising. I convinced the nurse to let me help with you. I stayed with you every night, just in case you woke up.” Jean pushed your hair out of your face as he said the last part. “I was so worried about you.” He added.  
You smiled faintly again. “I’ve never seen you so worried. Why were you so worried about me?” You asked. Jean smiled. “Honestly, Y/n, I’m surprised you didn’t believe what Sasha kept telling you. I thought you knew, especially with the amount of times you caught me making googly eyes at you.” He said. This made you giggle a little. Looking back now, you realized Sasha was right. Whenever you said something directly to Jean, his cheeks would grow a light shade of pink. Not to mention the multiple times you’d caught him, like he said, making googly eyes at you. “I guess I do realize that now.” You said. He nodded. “Does this mean you feel the same?” Jean asked, making you blush. “Of course.” You replied softly. Jean leaned down and gently kissed your lips. “Get well soon, Y/n. I have a surprise for you.” He whispered before pulling away. Jean winked and left the room. 

If it weren’t for the pain, you would have squealed excitedly like a schoolgirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't call it schoolgirl, since I'm from the south USA, but I figured they would call it that in the AoT world.


	5. I Feel Levi's Pain - Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just....... Read it.......
> 
> This is entirely the author speaking.

Okay so you guys know that Levi is 5 foot and 2 inches tall, right? Okay... I know exactly how he feels because I am the exact same height... Like... Exactly... Almost. He's statistically 5 foot and 2.99 inches, I'm a little shorter than 2.99. So... Yeah... I just wanted to share that with you. And then EREN OVER THERE HAS TO BE AN ASS AND GO AND BE 5 FOOT AND 6 INCHES AND I KNOW THAT IF I WERE IN THE AoT UNIVERSE, HE WOULD MAKE FUN OF MY HEIGHT..... AND SO WOULD JEAN CAUSE HE'S MY BBY AND HE'S 5 FOOT AND 8 INCHES TALL.... AND FUCKING..... MARCO IS 5 FOOT 10 INCHES.... AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON REINER AND BERTOLT!!! AND ERWIN.... WTF ERWIN???!!!! FIRST THE EYEBROWS AND NOW THE HEIGHT???!!!!! 

 

god i am short

 

but lol cause my friend is shorter ;3

 

TELL ME HOW TALL YOU ARE PLZ


	6. The Death of a Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Erwin are in love, but those who have read the manga know what happens to Erwin.
> 
>  
> 
> Listen to: Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie
> 
>  
> 
> *SPOILERS*

*YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS*

 

So many thoughts had entered Y/n’s mind when they’d joined the Survey Corps. The thought, “Oh my god, I’m going to die,” was definitely among them. But the thought of falling in love, or rather, someone falling in love with her, never occurred. I mean, who finds time to fall in love at a time like this? When did they find the time? Well, those are great questions… and those great questions have a great answer.  
It happened during the plan to destroy Reiner, Bertolt, and the ape-like Titan. The last time Erwin Smith would give a command. The time of his last breath.  
Y/n was oblivious to the state her love was in… until the new recruit climbed on top of that roof, Erwin strapped to him, barely breathing. She knew she couldn’t show her love for him, not in front of the other Survey Corps members. Y/n watched as the fighting began. There was a decision to be made, and the only way of knowing which was the right choice was to make one, and see how everything turned out... That was the hard part.  
Levi yelled for everyone to leave. Y/n took one last longing look at the Commander, the man she’d fallen in love with, and the man that had fallen in love with her. She closed her eyes and turned, preparing to leave. A ragged voice stopped her. “Y/n.” It said once more. She gasped and turned around. His eyes were barely open. Levi backed off a little when Y/n ran and fell to her knees beside Erwin. “Erwin.” She said, tears starting to fall. His eyes faintly lit up when they found her. “Don’t cry.” He said. He wasn’t going to make it, Y/n knew it. Not unless he was injected. “I love you.” Y/n said, her tears flowing more freely, blurring her vision. Erwin smiled slightly as Y/n took his hand and placed it on her cheek. “I love you more.” He said. During this, Levi understood. He stood and walked to Armin.  
Y/n cried out at this, her fears being confirmed. “Y/n,” Erwin tried for her attention and receiving it, “Remember me.” He said quietly. Y/n nodded, squeezing his hand. “I will.” She croaked. The corner of his mouth moved slightly, teasing a smile. “Promise?” He said even weaker than before. “I promise, Erwin.” She cried. Y/n leaned down and kissed him as passionately as she possibly could, for the last time. “I will always love you.” He whispered.

 

Y/n watched from a distance, as Hanji held her, while Armin’s titan devoured Bertolt.


	7. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a character of your choice, where you kept a journal of the dreams of the perfect life with the man you choose.
> 
> C/n - Character's name  
> Y/n - Your name (as always)

Everyone dreams of the perfect life with someone they love… Even if that person doesn’t love them in return.  
That’s exactly what Y/n did. She dreamed of the perfect life with C/n. The amount of time she had been in love with him was so big that she couldn’t remember when she first realized it. C/n sometimes showed signs of returning the feelings, and sometimes he didn’t.   
So Y/n dreamed. She dreamed of waking up with his arms around her in a huge bed with a white canopy above it, she dreamed of him wrapping his arms around her in the kitchen as she made coffee, she dreamed of his lips against hers. But that’s all they were. Dreams. Dreams that she wrote in the same notebook every time she thought of one, so that she could return to them whenever she wanted. It might seem silly, but it helped.  
It wasn’t until one day that C/n learned of her feelings for him. The day she died. It happened on a rainy day. A day when the roads were wet and slick. A day when one could easily loose control of their vehicle… which is what Y/n did.  
C/n had been the person they called. He was the most recent contact in her phone. C/n rushed to the hospital, silently praying that she would make it, and slowly discovering his feelings for her. The time that C/n spoke with Y/n before her passing was brief. It was only long enough for her to tell him about the notebook, the notebook that lay on her bed. He sobbed as the light left her eyes and the last breath left her body.

 

Y/n had told him where the spare key was before. He found it and entered the house, immediately striding to her bedroom. C/n found the small leather journal on the bed, just like she’d said. He sat down on the mattress, taking a deep breath as he opened the journal.

 

Tears fell onto every page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was short. I thought it was really good though, hope you all liked it.
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. This was inspired by a bed that I saw at a furniture store today :3  
> #themoreyouknow


	8. Please Read - Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to talk to you guys about something. Please read this. I hope you read it and feel much prouder about yourself and your fandoms. Pass this on to your friends, internet or real life.

So with me being in highschool I guess it’s acceptable for me to be in love with characters and the movie/book/manga/series/anime they’re from. But I’ve also noticed that I and other people with the same interests get made fun of for it if we express that love openly.  
Now I don’t know about you guys’ school, but at mine there are popular kids and other levels. I’m kinda below the level that’s below the populars. So in other words: a talented nerd/geek/emo kid that has about three semi-popular friends and six fellow nerd/geek/emo friends. Thus being said, my friends have 98.999% of the same interests as me, which means we are often made fun of for our love of something or being in a certain fandom.  
Then there are popular kids with some of the same interests, and they are never made fun of. It seems unfair right?

 

Well who gives a flying fuck? I love what I love and even though it’s depressing to think about, I might stop loving it one day. But until that day comes, I’m going to continue to talk about my fandoms 24/7 and obsess over characters whether they’re dead or alive.  
No matter how stupid my parents or any other family thinks it is, I love my fandoms and they give me happiness. They give me an escape, a different world from my own, a more interesting world than my own. The characters give me joy and sadness. The events that happen and the deaths/injuries make me feel emotions I’m probably never gonna feel in my life. Most of all, I fall more in love with my characters with each new chapter, episode, movie, or even fanart.  
I don’t give a shit what people think of my interests or the fandoms I immerse myself in and neither should you guys. If someone tells you that your fandom is stupid or insults either you or your fandom, tell them to fuck off… Unless it’s your parents, you might wanna be more polite about it. Anyways, as I was saying, don’t let someone make you feel bad just because you’re in love with something. It makes you happy, and most likely sad at some points, but you love it nonetheless… and that is what matters. I mean look at all the characters you love that need to be loved (ahem… Marco, Erwin, and Levi)! 

 

What I’m saying is; no matter what it is, as long as it makes you happy and you love it, don’t listen to what others say. It is your life after all. Wouldn't your favorite characters want you to be happy? 

 

If any of you want to just want to chat or need someone to talk to, I’m the assistant advice/cheerer-upper in my friend group… So here’s my email: syruplangston@gmail.com

 

Syrup is a nickname, guys. Love you all, my beautiful readers! <3


	9. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco/Reader 
> 
> Just a forewarning, its pretty sad.

Y/n’s breath was visible as she stood in the cemetery. The tears on her cheeks burned her freezing cheeks, but she didn’t care. The cold was close to unbearable, but once more she didn’t care. A question repeated itself in her mind. Why? That was all she wanted to know. Why had he been taken from her? They were so happy with their lives, they were just starting out, just previously engaged. He was too young to die, leaving Y/n to question why she had been spared from death’s wake when her lover was taken from her.  
No matter how many times the man apologised to Y/n for it, she couldn’t forgive him. Was that a bad thing? Was it bad that she couldn’t and wouldn’t forgive the man that killed her fiance? It had been an accident. The man had been drunk. Marco never saw him coming until it was too late. Y/n received the call late that night, anxiously waiting for Marco to return from one of those late-night yet necessary grocery runs. She had planned to go with him, but he convinced her to stay and relax, seeing as she already had her pajamas on.  
A quiet sob left her mouth. It took everything she had not to fall to the ground and release it all. She smiled faintly as the cold sparked a memory, one she held dear.

 

~ “Marco Bodt!” Y/n grinned, “If you let me fall, I will cut your dick off in your sleep!” She said jokingly. Marco laughed as he held her arms. “Relax, I won’t let you fall.” He smiled in return. Y/n had never been ice-skating, thus meaning she had no idea how. Marco decided it would be a wonderful learning experience during the usually long and boring winter months. Y/n’s feet slipped, causing her to start to fall. Marco held tighter, but his feet slid as well. They both tumbled onto the ice. The landing placed Y/n on top of Marco, laughing. Marco joined in. After a moment, he stopped, bringing a hand up to push her hair behind her ear. He smiled slightly. “Marry me?” Marco whispered. Y/n’s chest filled with excitement and surprise, making her kiss him spontaneously. “Yes, definitely!” She bursted with joy. Marco laughed once more and kissed her passionately. He pulled away slowly, his lips lingering close. “I won’t ever let you go, I promise I’ll always be with you, Y/n.” ~

 

More tears fell as the memory faded away and Y/n returned to the present. She crouched, placing a gloved hand on top of the headstone. “You better keep that promise.” Y/n whispered. She leaned down and kissed it before standing again. Y/n closed her eyes as a chilly breeze started up… It was almost if that was an answer to her previous statement.

 

Y/n smiled slightly, feeling more at peace as she left the cemetery where her one and only true love lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... Jeez, sorry for only writing sad ones lately. Idk why but those are just ones that I come up with ideas for. But I hope you guys liked it and I hope it's not too short.
> 
> Oh yeah and I hope you enjoyed the threat the reader made. My friend uses that threat on one of our guy friends.
> 
> Remember to make requests! I love filling requests for you guys! <3


	10. All for What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda Jean/Reader and Erwin/Reader... Idk you decide.
> 
> WARNING! If you have not read the manga and do not know what happens, do not read!!! If you want to go and read it I would definitely recommend that before reading this!! Major spoilers and major character death!! Don't say I didn't warn you!!
> 
>  
> 
> Listen to: Saturn by Sleeping at Last
> 
>  
> 
> I cried writing this so...

The pain registered as she woke, spreading up to her head. Y/n groaned as she sat up, realizing where she was and what had happened. Her head frantically searched the top of the wall for anyone she knew. Jean was the first she spotted, then Eren and Mikasa, and even Levi and Hanji. Armin lay beside her, still either asleep or knocked unconscious.   
Jean was suddenly beside her. “Hey, Y/n.” his hand rested on her shoulder as he crouched. “You feel okay?” His voice was caring, but his face was visibly solemn. Y/n nodded. She remembered why they were here. “Where is everyone else? Where is Erwin?” She asked, using the Commander’s real name, a habit she’d formed. Y/n searched the rest of the wall. “Jean?” Y/n’s face turned back to him when he didn’t reply. Jean closed his eyes and sighed a shuddering breath. “They’re all dead… Even the Commander.” His voice cracked mid-sentence.  
Y/n started to cry, the tears rolling freely down her cheeks. “They’re all dead. Everyone we know is dead.” She cried out, causing Jean to wrap her shuddering form in a hug. 

 

Y/n went through the list in her head, making note of who all had died in the line of battle. For what?

 

Marco… Her best friend, alongside Jean.  
Nanaba… Someone Y/n looked up to  
Mike… Another person Y/n had considered a close friend  
Oluo.... Annoying, but a good friend  
Petra… Too nice to have even been in the Survey Corps  
Gunther… The most polite man in Levi’s squad  
Erwin… Y/n had been one of the few people that he’d allowed to get close to him, sometimes Y/n wondered if he had more feelings for her  
Farlan... Erwin had told her how close he was to Levi, and how Levi was close to killing him after Farlan's death  
Isabel... Erwin said that she called Levi "Big Brother", and that she died just before Farlan... Too innocent for the death she received  
And so many more… All for what? Had they accomplished anything? 

Where they any closer to finding out what was in that damned basement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw darn, guess you'll have to go read the manga now cause it's already revealed what's in the basement and SO MUCH MORE. I'm serious though. Why are there so many people that just won't read the manga, and then complain because they want the series to continue. If they read the manga, they'd be so far past the point at which the anime ends.
> 
> That moment when so many characters have died that you have to go a look up all their names... But ya know... Erwin's death is still fresh on my mind cause that was like... Two or three chapters ago. 
> 
> Anyways, sorry for another sad one. I just listened to that song and couldn't help but think of this story.


	11. Karaoke Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just one for fun, not really specific character/reader. I hope you enjoy, especially with all of the heartbreak that has happened in the SNK/AoT fandom. ;3
> 
>  
> 
> You can listen to the song if you want, it's called "Mambo No. 5" by Lou Bega
> 
>  
> 
> Of course it's a modern AU

Everybody likes karaoke night, even if you aren't the one singing. The whole group, including Levi and Erwin, were gathered in Y/n's living-room for karaoke night. Jean had just finished singing "R U Mine?" by the Arctic Monkeys, choosing Y/n to sing next. Everyone cheered as Y/n walked towards the front, taking the mic from Jean. He smirked and moved out of the way. Y/n chose her song, and smiled as the music came on.

 

_"One, two, three, four, five_   
_Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride_   
_To the liquor store around the corner_   
_The boys say they want some gin and juice_   
_But I really don't wanna_   
_Beer bust, like I had last week_   
_I must stay deep, 'cause talk is cheap_   
_I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita_   
_And as I continue you know they're getting sweeter_   
_So what can I do? I really beg you, my Lord_   
_To me flirting is just like a sport_   
_Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it_   
_Please set in the trumpet."_

 

The entire group smiled or laughed as she sang, some even singing along to the words. But Y/n had a plan, one that would most likely surprise them.

 

_"A little bit of Levi in my life."_

Y/n looked at Levi, earning a death glare.

 

_"A little bit of Eren by my side."_

Eren smiled and blushed a little.

 

_"A little bit of Jean is all I need."_

Y/n smiled as Jean winked.

 

_"A little bit of Bertholdt is what I see."_

Bertholdt blushed deeply, making Reiner cackle.

 

_"A little bit of Erwin in the sun."_

Y/n tried not to laugh as Erwin raised and eyebrow, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

 

_"A little bit of Marco all night long."_

Jean clapped Marco on the back, making him jump and his red cheeks get even redder.

 

_"A little bit of Reiner here I am."_

Reiner laughed it off.

 

" _A little bit of you makes me your girl."_

Y/n smiled as she sang.

 

When she finished, everyone clapped. Those who's names she'd said told her how funny it was, some only smiled at her. Bertholdt came up to her and tried for conversation, but his nervous energy and Reiner ended that.

 

"Nice, rookie." Levi's voice sounded from beside her. "What?" She asked, turning to him, shocked. "You heard me, I won't repeat it." Levi said, and walked away.

 

Did Levi just tell her that was  _nice_? That on it's own was surprising. 

 

The rest of the night was filled with laughing and, of course, singing.

 

The laughing was definitely plentiful, especially when Bertholdt was chosen to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you thought!


	12. He Was a Hero...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin/Reader
> 
> Sorry for all of the Erwin stuff. He's just my favorite character. So are Jean and Marco, but still.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter does contain spoilers, if you haven't read the manga. Read on at your own risk (of heartbreak). 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S-P-O-I-L-E-R-S
> 
>  
> 
> I warned you...

God, it hurt so bad. Not the physical pain, but the mental pain of knowing that so many soldiers had been lost... Including the Commander. Y/n had known he wasn't going to make it, especially after getting a look at his wounds. 

 

She sat in the back of a wagon as they traveled back to the inner walls. Erwin's body was lying in the back of the wagon with her, his cloak strewn over his body, leaving the tall man's face partially uncovered. Y/n smiled only slightly as she realized it; he looked peaceful. Erwin was finally resting in peace. The weight of thousands of deaths was no longer on his shoulders. Fresh tears gathered in Y/n's eyes.

 

Her attention was called to the crowd around her as they entered Hermina. The whispers, the muttering, the low kept conversations. They angered her with what they said, the things they uttered about Erwin.

 

_"Thank god, he was a monster."_

 

" _Is he finally dead?"_

 

_"Maybe now our soldiers will survive longer."_

 

_"We should celebrate now that he's finally dead."_

 

_"It's a shame he didn't die sooner."_

 

_"I don't think I've ever hated anyone more than him."_

 

" _Now our soldiers won't be trained only to be Titan food."_  

 

She stood abruptly, commanding the wagons and few soldiers on foot to stop. The crowd's attention immediately flew to her, all of their curious and hateful eyes watching her.

 

_"What's her problem?"_

 

_"Is that the new Commander?"_

 

Y/n gave them the most vicious glare she could muster. "You speak of him as if you knew him," She spoke, causing more whispers, "You speak as if you knew the burden he carried." Y/n said. People muttered once more. "Commander Erwin was a great man. He was responsible for thousands of deaths, yes... But he did not carry that weight with a light and happy heart," Y/n continued, "In the moments that he was alone, which were few, he either drank or cried his pain away. Erwin Smith was not a coward, he was not a monster nor a beast... He was a man. A man who led his soldiers into battle and did not falter even when he was injured. He didn't show his weakness in front of others, only me." She said. 

 

_"What does that mean?'_

 

_"Were they married?"_

 

Y/n continued, ignoring the tears threatening to fall. "Erwin saved Eren Jeager from being taken by three Titans, all the while, his right arm had just been bitten off," this started another uproar of whispers, "I've never met a man strong enough to even stand after an injury like that. Erwin Smith died while leading his soldiers into battle with the Titans. He sacrificed himself so that we," Y/n motioned to the remaining soldiers behind her, "Could survive." She said. By now, the other soldiers had begun to nod in agreement, even whispering among themselves the things they knew to be true about him and some shooting death glares at the crowd.

 

"So don't any of you dare whisper or mutter, to another or yourself, a single lie about this man," Y/n pointed at Erwin's body, "Because you have no idea what burdens he carried. You have no idea how this man treated any of these soldiers... Because I guarantee that he treated them the opposite of what you say." She said, taking a breath afterwards. "I, Y/n Smith, am the widow of Erwin Smith, and I was chosen to be his successor," She stated, "I am the 14th Commander of the Survey Corps."

 

The crowd grew silent as the wagons continued and Y/n sat down. She held the ring that was on a chain around her neck... It had been Erwin's. "I hope you were listening." She whispered. A breeze started up, whipping Y/n's hair around her face.  She looked up and closed her eyes.

 

"I love you, too." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAGGGHHH I'm still not over his death... Erwin was an amazing character and I have no idea why so many people hate him. I mean, if it weren't for him, Eren would be with Reiner, Bertholdt, and Ymir, wherever they were taking him. 
> 
> OH and I drew the still of Erwin from Attack on Titan: No Regrets. The one where he looks at Levi and his hood is still on. Ohmygod it looks amazing, if I do say so myself. I literally sat and stared at it for about ten minutes wondering how the hell I was able to do that.


End file.
